


Ikuya Gets Sick

by MaironMichaelis



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaironMichaelis/pseuds/MaironMichaelis
Summary: Ikuya gets sick and Haru tries to make him feel better.





	Ikuya Gets Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> I hope you all like this one-shot!  
> As always constructive criticism is very appreciated and welcome.

Ikuya was feeling terrible that day.

First he started sneezing too much, after that started the coughs and later his temperature was through the rooftop and the chills down his spine never ceased to exist.

Ikuya decided to stay home that day, so he called Hiyori and told him to warn his professors and his coach at the University. His best friend asked him if he was in need of something at the moment, but Ikuya replied that he didn't need anything. However, he also said that the one thing he wanted Hiyori to do was to make sure Haru didn't find out anything until the end of the day when he came to visit Ikuya. After all, if Haru found out before that he would most likely come to Ikuya and therefore ditch practice. Ikuya didn't want to be a burden and he definitely couldn't bear making Haru lose practice. Even if it was only one day. Which it probably wouldn't be since Ikuya was really really sick and Haru would stay with him until he was finally ok.

After his conversation with Hiyori, Ikuya decided to take a nap. 'It may help my headache", he thought.

By the time Haru arrived at Ikuya's place, Ikuya was still sleeping. Due to that fact, he didn't listen when Haru used the spare key he had to enter the other male's home.

"Ikuya, I'm home. Where are you?"  
Then Haru noticed that the bedroom's door was closed. 'He must be using his headphones again, that's why he didn't hear me"- he thought.  
Haru opened the door and found Ikuya asleep tangled on the sheets. He looked absolutely adorable. His hair was messy and his limbs were lazily wrapped around his pillow. Haru couldn't help but snap a picture before he sat down on the bed close to Ikuya. Haru slowly pressed his lips to his boyfriend's forehead and he winced at how hot his forehead was.  
'He's burning up! I should get a wet towel to make the temperature go down'.

The blue eyed boy got a towel from the bathroom, went into the kitchen and  
washed it. Afterwards, he pressed softly against Ikuya's forehead.

Ikuya woke up to the feeling of something wet on his forehead. His headaches had ceased and he felt better.  
He opened his eyes and saw Haru staring down at him.  
"Haru, you're here already? What time is it?"  
"It's 20:00 o'clock, I arrived after practice. Why didn't you tell me you were sick? I would have helped!"  
Ikuya sighed.  
"It's because I didn't want to worry you. I know you would have ditched practice for me. Achoo~"- Ikuya sneezed after explaining himself.  
"So you haven't recovered yet, have you."- said Haru-"Don't worry about me. You are my number one priority and I care immensely about you. Next time, tell me, ok?"  
"Ok, I will."  
Haru smiled, then said:  
" Now I'm going to make us some miso soup with mackerel and tomorrow I'm going to take you to the hospital. No excuses. I'm your boyfriend! I need to take care of you. Until then rest, ok?"  
Haru kissed Ikuya's lips and then he left, leaving a flustered and smiley Ikuya behind him.


End file.
